


The Fading Darkness

by Zhang



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Flashbacks, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, conflicted Kozmostis, evilish jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhang/pseuds/Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch happens to find Jack one day when after the boy has been injured by a summer spirit  he takes the boy in feeling a connection to him. After many years the two become lovers. Pitch doesn’t want his lover involved in his schemes and one day Jack finds that his lover no longer wants him. But why? And why is he calling himself Kozmotis? ***** this is not an abandoned work anymore but I am having problems posting the chapters I have finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fading Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Pitch run into one another when Jack’s a hundred or so, and end up in a relationship. It’s dysfunctional in a lot of ways – Pitch is controlling, prone to mood swings, and sometimes smotheringly overprotective; Jack swings between desperately wanting to please Pitch and winding him up just to get a reaction; they both don’t know how to pull their blows, literally and metaphorically. For all that, though, they’re better off together than apart, and they’ve made a life which isn’t all-together bad.
> 
> Then the guardians happen. Specifically, they (along with Mother Nature and MiM, perhaps) find a way to reverse the fearlings’ possession. They grab Pitch, pull it off, and boom – one Kozmotis Pitchner, back in the world, with only blurry memories of the years he spent as Pitch.
> 
> Jack, when he finds out, after going looking for his missing lover, hates Kozmotis for ‘killing’ Pitch. Kozmotis, meanwhile, is horrified by the relationship he/Pitch had with Jack, and is torn between trying to ‘save’ Jack from the effects of that relationship, and never getting within a hundred miles of the winter spirit ever again.
> 
> Bonus Points:  
> +Jack has been influenced by long association with Pitch. He’s picked up attitudes, opinions, mannerisms, etc.  
> ++his frost powers sometimes have an element of Pitch’s fear power.
> 
> \+ Pitch’s relationship with Jack was both romantic and parental by turns, and Kozmotis can’t help but feel like he molested a child whenever he considers it.  
> ++If you manage to incorporate daddy kink into it, for extra trauma to Koz

“P-Pitch?” Jack whimpered, his back against Pitches chest.

Pitch loved seeing his Jack come apart writhing with pleasure from his touch. He dragged his nails slowly up the young boys’ body leaving a faint trail of blood in their wake. Jack moaned at the Pitches rough handling. Pitches hands slowly found their ways to the young spirits nipples teasing, pinching and pulling until they were swollen and over sensitive. Pitch smirked at the sounds of Jacks ragged breathes and loud moans as he continued to abuse his nipples.

“P-Pitch p-p-p-ple..please” Jack sobbed out. Tears freezing as they left his eyes, streaming down his face.

“Please what Jack? Please stop?

“NOOO!” He sobbed “Don’t s-stop please don’t st-t-op” Pitch reveled in the desperation and fear leaving his Jack. Such sweet, sweet fear. Fear of Pitch stopping even though he had never had a reason to believe that Pitch would ever do something like that.

Knowing that Jack was having problems focusing Pitch decided to help him a bit. 

“What do you want then Jack? Tell me.” Pitch commanded. His tone finally allowed Jack to clear his head and pull away from Pitch. Moving up the bed Jack grabbed a hold of the headboard with his left hand. 

Turning his head to look at Pitch he raised his hips in the air, pushed his ass into the air and spread his legs enough so that his puckered entrance was on display. Bringing his hand to his mouth Jack maintained eye contact with Pitch who was unable to look away from those beautiful lust filled eyes Slowly, Jack brought out his tongue to lick his index finger sensually working his tongue in calculated movements that Pitch thought were made to drive him crazy. When Jack sucked the digit into his mouth Pitch couldn’t stop a low growl from escaping. With a lewd pop the finger was removed from Jacks mouth and brought to his entrance. He slowly rubbed at it for a minute before pushing the tip in. Working his finger little by little he soon had taken the whole digit into his hole, working it at a quick pace. Pitch still marveled at the fact that Jack was still almost virgin tight even having done this for many decades. He was stopped from these thoughts, however, when he heard Jack speak.

“P-p-p-pleease d-daddy. J-Jack n-neeedss your b-b-big cock in…NGH…my slu-t-ty h-ho-ole” 

Pitches cock twitched as Jack spoke oozing pre-cum. Pitch took Jacks hand and removed the boys’ finger from his hole thrusting two of his own into the boy scissoring and stretching him.

“You are such a naughty boy Jack. Daddy likes rewarding naughty behaviour for his Jack. Are you ready for your reward?”  
Jack came apart moaning loudly as Pitches fingers started swiping over his prostate. Writhing and bucking onto Pitches fingers trying to get more. He was so far gone he was barely able to moan out his response.

“Nghhh..p-p-p…ahhngh…please… ngh..ahhh..www-wan-nt rewar-rd d-d-daddy”

Pitch removed his fingers and Jack braced himself with both hands on the headboard. Pitch lined himself up and with a swift thrust buried himself to the hilt as Jack screamed out in pleasure. Pitch not waiting for Jack to adjust started pounding relentlessly into the young boy hitting his prostate with every thrust.

 

“M-mmo-ore,h-h-arder p-pleasss…ahhh. PITCH” loosing coherency as soon as Pitch started to play with his nipples that were still extremely sensitive from before. 

“Mmm Jack you feel so…unh…so good. Such as good little slut for daddy. My little boy is such a cock slut. You love my cock don’t you?” Pitch grunted above him pulling on Jacks hair and leaning over the boy to bite and suck at his neck.

“Ahhh…nghhh…yeessss… I lov-v-ve your big-g har-rd …ngh…cock…ahhh...d-d-daddy”  
Pitch wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Bringing a hand to Jacks cock he began to stroke him quickly.

“I want to fill your tight slutty hole with my seed Jack. Would you like that? Feeling my cum pouring out of your hole when I pull out?”

“DADDY PLEASE FILL MY HOLE W-WITH YOUR CUM….DADDY PLE-EASE” Jack cried out as he felt his orgasm nearing.

“Cum for me Jack” Pitch leaned down to whisper into Jack’s ear. Jack came with Pitches name on his lips.

A few more harsh thrusts and Pitch emptied himself into Jack. After catching his breath Pitch pulled out and pulled Jack down onto the bed stroking his hair affectionately. Jack grinned up at Pitch

“Well that was…fun” he said breathlessly

“Indeed it was Jack. But you should rest now.” Pitch said getting up to leave and immediately sensing Jack’s fear of being left alone. “Jack. You know I have to go. It’s nighttime and I have nightmares to spread.” he told Jack softly.

“I know” Jacks reply was so quiet that Pitch wouldn’t have heard it if not for his superior hearing.

“How about I read you a story before I leave” Pitch suggested commanding his shadows to retrieve him a book from his library knowing full well what the answer would be. Jack beamed up at him and gave him the smile that had made Pitch fall in love with him, or as close to love that Pitch would ever get. It was filled with love and innocence and it upset him that he had not found Jack earlier and that he had spent 150 years alone and his only interactions with others always ended up with him hurt.

Pitched read until Jack fell asleep and pulled the blankets over the sleeping boy. Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on the boys’ forehead and rose up from the bed. Leaving the room he headed into his library to go over his plan to destroy the Guardians. He had been planning this for many centuries but now with Jack he wanted this to go perfectly .Jack deserved to have believers and it angered him to see him trying so hard and holding one sided conversations with the children. Of course for safety reasons Jack was not involved in this plan and the last problem to his plan was how to make sure didn’t get caught up in it .He still had time , though, and he needed to put his first move into action. Summoning his shadows he traveled to Burgess where his plan would commence.

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually decided to do three separate stories for this prompt so yeah please please need some constructive criticism I have never written a sex scene before so yeah. NEED BETA PRETTY PLEASE


End file.
